


Photos

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Amusement parks are not Yusuke's thing but Akira's been dying to take his boyfriend to one and just have fun.





	Photos

“Uh this?” Yusuke questioned as he looked around. “Akira I’m not too certain about this. Not that I’m insulting your choice.” He glanced around the area before he sighed. “There’s a lot of people.”

“Far less people than usual.” Akira looked around before he grabbed Yusuke’s hand in his. “I mean think about the people watching that you could get down if we were to hole up in a corner or something Yusuke.” He teased. “He glanced around the entrance of Dome Town. “But we don’t have to go in if you really don’t want to.”

“It’s just that if you wanted to come to a place like this.” Yusuke glanced around at the people milling around outside like them to the entrance and the crowd they could see through the gate. “Wouldn’t one the others be better suited? Ann or even Ryuji.”

“Yeah they love this place.” Akira agreed. “But that has nothing to do with why I invited you here today. I want to be here with you. I want to do some of the ride with you and I wanted to do some of the things with you. It just isn’t the same doing it with Ryuji you know? I mean I know his heart is in the right place but going on a Ferris wheel with Ryuji doesn’t have the same feeling that I know that could be with you.”

“With me?” Yusuke asked softly. Akira smiled as he watched his boyfriend’s face take on a small blush. “When you come here you think of me?”

“When I’m walking around.” Akira agreed. “When I’m on the rides, when I’m winning prizes and when we’re taking photos.” The booth was a big reason he had dragged Yusuke here this day. “I mean if you really don’t want to, we don’t have to but I wanted this experience with you.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly before he squeezed Akira’s hand tightly in his. “In that case we should at least try it out. I might see something that I could use for my next art piece. There certainly have many people that I could watch with you.”

“Once we don’t do it in a creepy manner.” Akira agreed as he fished out his wallet. His heart was thumping in his chest at the thought of finally being able to walk around Dome Town with Yusuke. Maybe not go on the crazy rides with him. Only Ann and Ryuji enjoyed them and Ryuji not so much. But he could finally enjoy a good amusement date with Yusuke. This was perfect. “We can watch the people that come off the really crazy rides.”

“I guess we can.” Yusuke chuckled as they got in line. He smiled at Akira. “You know, I can’t help but think that you’re always opening new paths to me. The way you inspire me and introduce me to new things.no wonder my art keeps changing. It’s because you keep changing me.”

“I think we inspire and change each other.” Akira knew that he was flushing. Yusuke’s gaze was so steady and he just knew that he was blushing at his words and his steady gaze. Honestly so damn pretty. The moment he could he was pulling Yusuke aside to kiss that smile off his face. “It’s a two-way street you know. both of us inspire and change each other.”

X

“I have to say.” Yusuke said as he stepped up to the booth with Akira. “This seems just a little unfair Akira.”

“Really?” Akira mused as he handed over the money to the attendant. “Why?” He was handed a small air gun and he bounced it in his hands for a few times as he got used to the weight. He held it up before he leaned against the counter. He gave a few practice shifts before he took aim. “I have no idea what you mean Yusuke.”

“Considering our- well considering our other activities.” Yusuke had lowered his tone as Akira took aim. “It does seem a bit unfair to be participating in such a game Akira. we do have plenty of experience.”

“Plenty of people play these games and have experience.” Akira laughed as he took aim. “What we happen to do in the other world is nothing compared to here. I mean, plenty of professionals suck at this you know?” He relaxed before he steadied his aim and fired. The pellet shot out the gun and knocked into the first item. A soft small bear that had galaxy themed fur. “Nice.” Akira murmured even as he moved his shoulder. “Kickback sucks though.” His shoulder smarted slightly.

“I had a feeling it would be like that. These are nothing like Iwai-san’s things.” Yusuke sniffed as Akira took aim again. “Akira now that you see that you have the advantage what are you going to do?”

“Yusuke.” Akira laughed. “What do you think I’m going to do?” He murmured as he took aim at a sketch set at the top of the booth. “I’m going to go all out as we always do. Don’t you agree?” He steadied his breathing and counted down slowly.

When he fired he was ready for the kickback this time. He absorbed it. Wished that he was wearing his phantom thief suit and armor as he watched the pellet knock into the art set at the top of the shelf. It wobbled before it tilted and fell down to the soft padding at the bottom of the shelf. Joining the bear.

“Jok-Akira.” Yusuke corrected himself. “Why do I have the feeling that you’re not satisfied?”

“Because I’m not.” Akira laughed as he took aim. “You expected me to be?” He took aim at a jewellery set. “But don’t you want to get in on this?” He questioned. “Yusuke I have about five bullets left and this booth has a ton of prizes. We could have some fun.

“Clean them out you mean.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But somehow it seems like fun.”

“Oh it will be fun.” Akira agreed. “So you want in?” He squeezed the trigger and the jewellery set fell over onto the soft bedding joining the other prizes. “I wonder what that was.” Akira murmured.

“We’ll see in a bit.” Yusuke laughed. “But I want in Akira, we’ll go all out.”

X

“You want to do this?” Yusuke hesitated outside the both. “You’re serious?” He frowned. “These sorts of things. I have my doubts about the quality.”

“Well we can take as many as we like and you can destroy the ones you don’t like.” Akira coaxed as he held open the curtain. “Providing that I don’t hate them. If I think they are cute I’m keeping them. I just wouldn’t let anyone see them.”

“Well I guess that is fine.” Yusuke murmured as he glanced around them. “How many things do these things take?” He muttered as he stepped in.

“About a few, a bunch. Depends how much money you put in.” Akira said cheerfully as he stepped in. “I put in a bit of money so honestly we get to take a bunch of pictures.”

“I think last time you were here you ended up taking quite a bunch.” Yusuke sat on the soft chair and looked around. “All of you did.”

“Huh- oh the group pictures.” Akira laughed as he recalled. “It was me and Morgana. And Ryuji and Ann. We were horsing around in the booth and we really got a bunch. That was really fun.” He smiled. “Back then is why I was thinking about this so much.”

He took a seat next to Yusuke and began to dig through the prizes. The jewellery box had ended up being an icy looking necklace and ring. He already loved. It. He grabbed the bear too before he let the bags drop to the ground.

“What are you doing with those?” Yusuke questioned as Akira began to set the timer.

“We’re going to have some fun.” Akira laughed as he adjusted the camera. “Now I’m glad this screen is here because we can see what we look like before it takes… now I think this is a pretty nice angle don’t you agree?”

“No.” Yusuke muttered as he got up. “I’ll pause the timer. Let me set the focus up.” Akira laughed as he took a seat. He began to dig through Yusuke’s prizes as the other boy set about the focus of the camera with low mutters. “This is far better, I’ll adjust the flash and the lighting like this. You can move the lights too? What a wonderful piece of technology. Honestly the four of you should have done this last time.”

“Well we didn’t.” Akira laughed as he pulled out the red bear that Yusuke had won. “Maybe next time we’ll do that okay? But for now, take a seat and let’s take a bunch of pictures commemorating us and this date okay Yusuke?”

“Fine.” Yusuke sighed as he sat back. “Wait the timer.” He muttered as he got back up. “Okay, and I’ll let it speak too.” He murmured. “Now we’re ready.”

“I guess we are.” Akira laughed.

“Five.” The booth said in a woman’s slow tone. “Four.”

“Okay.” Akira smiled as he pulled Yusuke close. He smiled as Yusuke blinked. “Smile Yusuke.”

“Okay.” Yusuke said softly as they hear the counter move to three then two.

“One.” Akira pressed his cheek against Yusuke’s before the flash went off. He laughed at the bright light. “Two.” The counter counted before Akira moved. This time he pressed his lips to Yusuke’s cheek and closed his eyes. When the flash went off, he was delighted at his boyfriend’s small jump of shock before the flash went off.

It was going to be so cute to see Yusuke in all of these pictures. Akira was glad he had pumped so much money into this booth. They were going to spend a good amount of time taking pictures in here. He could not wait to see not just how everything turned out but to look at all the reels.

He was going to enjoy looking at these and he knew Yusuke was going to as well. Yusuke needed a little bit of time to warm up for photos so that was why Akira had paid for so many photos to be taken.

He had noticed it from the several different times Yusuke had taken photos with the group. He either looked a little lost or a little formal. He needed some warming up. it was not as if Akira had not seen Yusuke warmed up in photos before.

He had several on his phone after all. Pictures of Yusuke smiling. Of him laughing and looking content. Not all of these were sneaked pictures. Many of them were of Yusuke looking at the camera. However it had taken Akira doing his best and relaxing Yusuke. Sometimes taking him off guard in order to get the photos.

It was honestly some work when he thought about it but it was so much fun. Because while Akira got to see these various parts of Yusuke nobody else ever did. The group did not get to see Yusuke all relaxed and happy in a photo or him joking around. Or him pretending to be serious.

Just Akira. only he got to see that. That was honestly one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Akira burst out laughing after the counter went off again that Yusuke’s hands locked around him and dragged him up. when the flash went off this time Akira was giggling uncontrollably as Yusuke kissed the sensitive spot against his neck. That was going to be a funny and slightly private picture.

But he could not let Yusuke get away with that even though he was the one to start it. Akira quickly pulled away as the timer started counting again and pulled Yusuke against him and bit his chin the moment the flash went off. He could not wait to see what kind of expression was captured.

But Yusuke proved himself to be the sore loser that he was and when the counter started again he tugged Akira into his lap. Akira had a few moments flailing before Yusuke hugged him when the flash went off. He just knew in his heart that Yusuke no longer cared about the visuals of this thing.

Honestly it had to be pretty crappy because they were horsing around and trying to win over the other as the flash went off.

But it was cute. It was cute and fun and while he knew they would get some serious and fun pcitures to be able to show others. He wanted to have pictures of the Yusuke that he knew so well and enjoyed being with.

So more riling up, more teasing and horsing around. Akira wiggled off Yusuke’s lap back to his seat before he grabbed Yusuke’s coat and yanked his boyfriend to him as the counter reached two. Yusuke’s hands landed on his shoulders as Akira initiated the kiss as the counter moved to one.

When the flash went off Akira honestly had no clue because when he started to kiss Yusuke that was honestly all he was focused on. They kissed and kissed. Yusuke’s hands moved from his shoulders to slide down his back the way they always did when they were alone.

Akira was feeling hot in the booth every time he pulled back so he could kiss Yusuke again. He never pulled back too far just enough for him to gasp and go back to it.

When he recalled the flash was when he tried to climb into Yusuke’s lap. The blinding flash startled the both of them and they leapt back from each other. They stared at each other both flushed for a few seconds before they began to laugh. And that was when the flash went off again. God knew what their expressions were like after that scare.

They endured a few seconds like that. Just laughing while on opposite sides of the booth. A few pictures were taken during that time and Akira could not find it in himself to be really bothered about it. They could always toss those.

Or keep them.

“Let’s keep this moving and not get distracted.” Akira said as he picked up some of the things that had scattered while he and Yusuke were horsing around. Or maybe when he had forgotten himself in that kiss. “Yusuke, give me your hand quick.”

“My hand?” Yusuke questioned as he extended his right hand towards Akira. “What are you doing?”

“This.” Akira grinned as he slid the ring on Yusuke’s hand. The flash went off right at that moment and he burst out laughing. “Good timing.” He cheered as he slid across the seat to be pressed against Yusuke’s side. “Looks good.” He sighed as he stared at the blue stone in the silver ring. “Looks so good on you Yusuke.”

“This is that prize.” Yusuke blinked down at it as Akira used Yusuke’s hands to pose for the camera. “That’s seriously what you want to do?”

“Don’t know it.” Akira cheered as he showed off the ring on Yusuke’s hand for the camera. He gave a smug smile before the flash went off. “Nice.”

“There was a necklace too wasn’t there.” Yusuke asked as the counter started again.

“Yeah you’re right.” Akira eagerly handed it over. Only to find himself blinking in confusion when the flash went off. Yusuke had tossed the necklace over him instead. “Uh.”

“We match.” Yusuke looked proud even as he brought out another jewellery box. “And we’re about to match some more. His red ring looked ominous. “I thought this suited you.”

“I can think of a certain persona that would love this.” Akira muttered under his breath as Yusuke slid the ring onto his finger. “Arsene would love this.”

“I know.” Yusuke smiled. “Glad to know we were thinking the same thing. This stone really suits you.”

“Oh does it?” Akira ignored the flashes as he looped the red necklace over Yusuke’s neck. “Glad to see that you think so. I mean I have my own doubts about some of this stuff on me but for you. It’s a totally different thing you know? on you this just looks.” He bit his lip and ignored the flash. “Damn the two of these look good on you.”

Yusuke brought Akira’s hand to his mouth and the way he kissed the ring made Akira’s stomach flip over several times. “I could say the same about you.” Yusuke whispered. “Right now you look, so enticing. I want to draw it. The only way to improve the way that you look right now would be to have you stretched across something soft. Clothes optional.”

“O-optional?” Akira squeaked as he flushed. The camera went off again. He noticed the flash but he was hot all over at Yusuke’s words and his gaze. “You want to draw me naked? Just in these?”

“Maybe some other accessories.” Yusuke smiled his eyes hot and his lips hovering over Akira’s hands. He pressed a soft kiss over the ring again and Akira felt his stomach dip once more. “I want to show it off but I don’t need others lingering over what is mine so intensely.”

“So-so what would you do?” Akira whispered as his head swam.

“Maybe I would use a sword, move the sheets a bit.” Lay your sword or maybe mine between your thighs. Have you arch your back as you held onto the sheets.” Yusuke whispered. Akira felt his cheeks flame at Yusuke’s words. “Maybe I would mark you up before I drew you. You would be an enticing picture with reddened bruised skin.

“Oh god.” Akira closed his eyes and fought for control. He could not jump his boyfriend in a photo booth. He could not and he would not. “We’ll revisit that idea later.” Hell yes they would. No way that they would not revisit that damn idea later.

“for the time being.” Yusuke pulled back and let Akira’s hand drop. “We should finish up here.”

“Yeah.” Akira murmured dazedly before his eyes fell on the bear that he had won. He burst out laughing and scooped the bear up and hugged it to his chest. “Hey Yusuke.” He pulled Yusuke in for a hug and pointed the blue galaxy themed bear towards the camera. “Say cheese!”

“Huh?” Yusuke asked before the flash went off. “What is this about?”

“Don’t worry.” Akira crowed as he pulled Yusuke in for a better hug position. Pressed together he got Yusuke to hold the bear between them as the counter moved again. “I just think this guy is neat and I want to take pictures with him.”

“I also have a bear.” Yusuke pressed a kiss to Akira’s cheek when the counter moved again. “I also want pictures of him.”

“You really wanted that red bear.” Akira recalled. “Well bring him up!” the counter moved to three and Akira happily let Yusuke’s bear sit on his lap as his sat on Yusuke’s. “Now they are really cute aren’t they?”

“Perfection.” Yusuke agreed as the camera went off. “This should come out fairly nice.”

“Kinda formal.” Akira glanced at their bears before he picked up Yusuke’s bear. “How about a big kiss?” He asked the bear before he smooched it when the flash went off again. “Damn it’s kind of really soft though. But I think mine is soft too. Maybe the same company made it?”

“You-“ Yusuke glared at him and while Akira was wondering what exactly he had done his boyfriend snatched the red bear away and held it above his head while he kissed Akira’s cheek.

“Seriously?” Akira laughed even as he made a grab for the bear. “Don’t get jealous of something that is yours! At least give me back mine.” He grabbed his bear from Yusuke’s lap and pressed a kiss to the soft fur when the flash went off. Only for Yusuke to try and grab that one away too. “Seriously?” But it was funny.

“This bear represents-“ Yusuke cut himself off as he flushed. He held both bears over his head while Akira playfully made grabs for them. The flash went off again before Akira decided to climb into Yusuke’s lap and grab for the bears again. “Akira!”

“Yeah yeah.” Akira pressed a kiss to the sensitive part of Yusuke’s throat that always made him tremble and then the flash went off. Yusuke’s hands dropped as he trembled and Akira took that moment to seize both the bears. “I rescued you!” He cheered as he scrambled off Yusuke’s lap.

The next picture was taken as Akira showed the bears off to the camera laughing and Yusuke seized him from behind his arms wrapping around Akira’s waist. This was just way too cute.

“I won’t take them away but stop kissing them.” Yusuke growled as Akira was pulled back onto his lap. Akira pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek all while he hugged the bears to his chest. The flash went off once more and Akira broke away with a laugh.

“I’ll stop kissing them for now.” Akira agreed as he slipped off Yusuke’s lap. “But in return.” He teased as he moved the bears into Yusuke’s line of sight “Kiss this one won’t you?” He pressed the nose of the blue one to Yusuke’s cheek. “See? Galaxy bear wants a kiss Yusuke. Don’t you think he’s cute?” The flash went off once more

“You’re so-“ Yusuke sighed before he grabbed the bear from Akira’s hand. “How about this then?” When the flash went off Akira was treated to the sight of Yusuke tenderly giving the galaxy bear’s nose a soft kiss. He knew that Yusuke might have expected him to feel bothered but he was the furthest thing from it.

The bear had him thinking of Yusuke to begin with. That was why he had wanted to win it to begin with. Seeing the soft spacy bear being held so tenderly and kissed while the flash went off had Akira so happy. Not just happy but eager. He wanted to see more of Yusuke with the bear. Hell he wanted to get in on it himself too.

“Nice.” Akira mushed the bear closer to Yusuke while he leaned in. “No, I got a better idea.” He got Yusuke to switch hands so that he could kiss Yusuke as well. “Now both of us are kissing you. It’s a sandwich!” He laughed as the flash went off. “Wait I have an even better idea.”

It took a fast few seconds of arrangements but soon both he and the red bear had Yusuke cornered while Yusuke held the blue bear in his hands. “Now kiss!” Akira pressed the red bear against Yusuke’s cheek while he kissed him. The flash went off and Akira pulled back with a chuckle.

He took the bears away from Yusuke with small bits of laughter. He could not wait to see those photos come out. He was going to stick them on his shelf. Hell, all these photos needed frames. The best ones of Yusuke were going to be blown up so Akira could really treasure them too.

 

“Now your turn.” Yusuke muttered and took Akira off guard. Yusuke shoved the red bear in his hand and grabbed the blue one. When the flash went off Akira felt softness against his cheek and Yusuke kissing his other cheek.

“Oh.” He blushed as he glanced at Yusuke. “I don’t think I was ready.” He had not even managed to press a kiss onto the red bear. “Go again?”

“Yes.” Yusuke agreed. Akira waited for the timer before he closed his eyes and kissed the red bear softly on the soft nose.

“Again.” Akira had an idea and the moment Yusuke pulled away from kissing his cheek he knew that he needed to have it again.

“Okay.” Yusuke laughed. But this time Akira was ready for it. With his free hand he looped it around Yusuke’s neck as the light went off. He winked at the camera as he pressed a kiss to the bear’s soft snout.

That cocky looking photo he was going to boast about for a good about of time. He needed some photos where he looked cool once in a while too. And Yusuke had been flustering him in this booth for a good while now when it had been Akira’s plan to fluster Yusuke.

“I think we’ll be running out of photos soon.” Yusuke said when they pulled back. “Are there any other poses that you want to do while we have the chance?”

“Well.” Akira glanced at Yusuke. “Let’s just have some fun until the timer runs out okay? I think we got the best ones so far but you never know what might happen if we keep going.”

“That sounds perfectly fine to me.” Yusuke settled the bears in the corner. “Let’s have fun until the very end Akira.”

X

“I knew that I bought a lot.” Akira whistled as he grabbed the reels. “But somehow this is way more than I had expected you know? look at this? This is so much! I know I bought two copies but this is so much! How are we going to manage?” He chuckled. “These are a lot of photos Yusuke!”

“Well we were in there for a large amount of time.” Yusuke looked over the photos overflowing through Akira’s fingers. “I think we should sit somewhere and go through these. It is that or find a bag to put them in and when we go home later we can sort them out then.”

“Sorting them out later sounds like a far better idea.” Akira laughed. “It’s getting late after all.” He glanced towards the sky. “Let’s try a few more rides, get something to eat.” He smiled. “And then we can head back home.”

“I agree with all of that.” Yusuke smiled as he rummaged around in his bag. “I think I have a bag that could hold all of those. If I take out the shirt that I won. Then this bag makes a perfect place to place the photos until we get back.”

“Perfectly fine with me.” Akira agreed. “But I have to say. That was the best ten thousand yen I’ve ever spent.” He whistled as he began to carefully store the reels into the paper bag Yusuke had provided.

“Ten- ten thousand yen!” Yusuke demanded as his grip on the bag loosened. “That’s how much you used for the booth?”

“Yeah.” Akira laughed. “I mean that’s the bonus I got from my part time job you know? all those flowers and stuff. That was three days of bonuses. I’ve been holding onto them just in case I got to treat you to something nice. Considering the fun that we just had. That ten thousand was nothing. Hell, back when my sensei was charging me, I was spending more than that a week.” He winced. “Ah, I don’t want to think back to that.”

“Less talk about money.” Yusuke said weakly. “Let’s talk about what else we’re going to do before we leave the park.

“How about the tea cup ride again?” Akira volunteered as he grabbed Yusuke’s hand. It was warm in his and he smiled. Then he laughed because he remembered they were still wearing the rings. The necklaces too. “Or do we look for another arcade like game?”

“Joker that’s unfair.” Yusuke laughed. “We could look to see if there are any other good food places. Maybe see if there are any good books that we could buy.”

“Or we can do all of that.” Akira said softly as they began to walk through the crowd at Dome town. “We’ve got some time. We could try and see if we can do all.” The day had been so much fun so far. He had really and truly enjoyed himself doing this. But then again spending time with Yusuke no matter what was fun.


End file.
